Violet Assassin
Violet Assassin is the 10th chapter of Psychteria Volume 2 and the 20th chapter overall. It debuted in May 2017. Synopsis Zage and the blond man face off, but the arrival of a mysterious hooded man and Krubby change the dynamics of the fight. After the blond man leaves the mysterious hooded man to handle the rest, Cali, Zage, and Krubby attempt to flee. However, upon Zage getting hurt, Cali unleashes her poison mode once again, managing to protect everyone against the hooded figure and vowing to protect New Rose City. Full Summary The blond man approaches Zage, summoning a sword and asking Zage if he's sure about his choice in defending Cali. Zage reaffirms his choice, and the blond man lunges with his sword to strike him, asking Zage to forgive him as he does so. Cali pleads with Zage to move, but Zage refuses and miraculously grabs the sword mid-strike. Unleashing his electricity, Zage attempts to shock the blond man, but the blond man brushes it off after a moment and punches Zage in the face. However, Zage stands his ground, causing the blond man to attempt several sword strikes demanding that Zage give up in light of his weakness and the fact that the blond man doesn't want to hurt Zage. Despite managing to dodge each strike narrowly, when Zage attempts to gather electricity, the blond man stabs him straight through the shoulder. Cali weakly calls out to Zage in futility as the blond man asks Zage once again to back down in the face of this new injury. Angered, Zage grabs hold of the man, declaring the man will not take him and painfully electrocuting the man for several moments. Stop there! You are entering the realm of The Hunter of Fenaur spoilers! If you wish to proceed, click the "Spoil away!" button to the right! Suddenly, though, a dagger flies through the air and hits Zage in the face, causing him to let up enough that the blond man is able to jab his way out of Zage's grasp. The blond man looks to the new arrival on scene, asking Iris what he was doing there. Iris calmly replies that he was concerned and wanted the combat practice. The blond man insists Iris go home, but Iris changes topic and asks if Cali is who he thinks she is. Upon the blond man's confirmation, Iris glares harshly at Cali, earning some shocked expressions from Cali. Unexpectedly once again, Krubby, wearing Cali's jacket, enters the area from some shrubbery, worrying and shocking Cali and Zage. The blond man asks if Krubby is another friend of hers, but Iris interrupts, commenting on his disgust Cali has friends. Taking out knives, Iris threatens to knock both Krubby and Zage out, but Cali manages to reach him and grab his arm, commanding that he leave the two of them alone. Zage calls out his own threat to Iris to leave Cali alone, but the blond man interrupts and tells him to be silent. Angered at Cali's words, Iris points out those in the cities she destroyed probably cried out for their own pleas for their loved ones, and reveals that he too is another survivor from the cities. Iris raises his dagger to stab Cali in his anger, but seeing this causes Zage to engulf himself in electricity and charge forward, activating some super speed to snatch Cali and Krubby and get everyone to mild safety. Iris remarks in surprise at the lightning, but the blond man merely comments that Zage seems to have learned to use it for super speed. Perturbed, Iris asks if the blond man doesn't have to deal with the city invasion, but the blond man protests that he won't leave Iris with Cali, and furthers his argument with the warning that if Cali turns Iris would be killed. Iris argues that he needs to do this, to which the blond man sighs and accepts his choice. The two look momentarily in Zage, Cali, and Krubby's direction where the trio have failed to remain silent. At last, the blond man agrees to leave, kisses Iris, and departs the area. With the blond man gone, Iris turns his attention to the trio and orders they come out. Cali remarks on the dire situation and asks why both Zage and Krubby are there, but Krubby reveals that he saw Cali left her guns at her house. Surprised, Cali changes topics for a moment to telling Krubby he looks dumb in the jacket, but then seriously asks why they're helping her when they know what she did now. Zage attempts to explain their mutual acquaintance, but Krubby quickly warns them that Iris is coming. After Zage comments on his exhaustion, Krubby grabs Cali's leg and the two attempt to runaway carrying Cali with them. Cali yells that she doesn't want to be carried, but before the group get far a dagger thrown by Iris hits Zage in the back. Krubby screams about how Iris has more, and Zage asks Cali to remove the dagger from his back. Realizing what Zage wants, Cali rips the dagger out and throws it at Iris, but Iris quickly dodges unfazed. Zage scolds Cali for how she pulled the dagger out, but before the two can bicker much Iris throws more daggers in their direction. Cali orders Krubby to get her guns, causing Krubby to toss them to her. Acting quickly, Cali begins firing at Iris, managing to deflect the daggers and hit Iris in the face. Angered by this change in the fight, Iris stops and summons an energy blast which he promptly fires in their direction. Cali screams a warning to Zage, who is still carrying her. However, seeing no choice, Zage pushes Krubby away and tosses Cali aside, letting himself be the only one to get hit by the blast. Zage tumbles and rolls to the ground heavily injured and seemingly unconscious. Screaming out his name, Cali crawls and pulls herself over to him, trying to ask why he did it. Holding him in her arms, Cali sees that Zage is still breathing and tries to bring him to consciousness. Coming to though clearly in pain, Zage weakly explains to Cali that he was in the cell across from her in Nira's dungeon and used to talk to her, and that she was the reason he was able to escape. Shocked, Cali flashes back to a vague image of Zage, asking if that was really him. Meanwhile, though, Krubby notices that Iris is approaching them. Spotting an axe nearby, Krubby picks it up and resolves to help. Krubby leaps at Iris attempting to strike him, but Iris dodges easily out of the way and punches Krubby's face. Cali, noticing the event, screams out to Krubby and turns her attention back to Iris. Mildly irritated, Iris asks why Cali is faking concern and if she plans to eat the two boys later. Cali tells Iris to back off and not to hurt Krubby and Zage, but Iris remarks she can't even walk and how it's unbelievable she's the one who destroyed the cities. Again Cali threatens Iris to leave, but Iris continues to deride her weakness and even accuses her of buying herself time to feed on Zage and Krubby to regain her strength. Suddenly, though, Cali growls at Iris to shut up, her arms darkening with poison as she turns towards him. Noticing, Iris backs away somewhat, and Cali menacingly warns Iris this is his last chance to leave or she will kill him. Iris keeps his ground, causing Cali to laugh evilly, remark how he'll regret it, and lunge for Iris. Before Iris can block the lunge, Cali leaps over him and dodges out of the way, trying to attack him from a different angle. Iris mentally comments on Cali's speed despite injury and decides to gather some energy blasts to fire at Cali. Running on all fours, Cali dodges out of the way, and Iris concludes he's going to need his own speed to fight her. Removing his cloak, Iris issues a challenge to Cali to attack him and Cali complies, managing to scratch Iris' chest with sharp nails. Despite the injury, Iris fires another energy point blank in Cali's face. Though the blast knocks Cali back, she quickly recovers and kicks Iris hard. Iris attempts to summon more energy, but Cali grabs his arm and flips over him, pulling Iris' arm behind his back. With a quick tug, Cali manages to dislocated Iris' shoulder. Pulling away from Cali, Iris remarks Cali is tougher than he thought and how he is now down to a single arm. Summoning another energy blast, Iris once again tries to hit Cali, but she easily dodges the blast with a smile. Cali quickly summons shadow arms that burst out of the ground and surround Iris, but he manages to dodge them just in the nick of the time. While being distracted by the sudden development, Cali appears before Iris and grabs him by the face. With swiftness, Cali pushes and slams Iris into a tree, punching him in the face several times much to the horrified eyes of a nearby Krubby. Wheezing and coughing, Iris attempts to summon an energy blast, but Cali grabs him by the good arm, lifts him, and slams him into the ground. With a quick stomp, Cali also steps on the arm, breaking it painfully in the process. Screaming in pain, Iris, seeing Cali above him raising her fists to pummel him more, realizes he might die and mentally screams out for Dezar. Just before making contact, however, Cali stops to Iris' shock and stands up shaking. Cali turns to Krubby and asks him to take care of Zage, earning a why question from Krubby. Ominously Cali reveals New Rose City in danger and that she intends to help them. Back at Cali's house, Sen sits on Cali's couch, remembering Zage threatening to paralyze him. Characters * Cali Nightstone * Zage * Krubby Tajpoel * Sen Katens * Dezar Valentine * Iris Falco Trivia Category:Psychteria Category:PChapters